Don't Tell Me
by Cookie. Monster 67
Summary: This is a series of poems about all the major characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Expect daily updates. Flame if you want to. All I'll do is ban you from reviewing.
1. Annabeth Chase

**I do not own _Percy Jackson and The Olympians _in any way. I am just random fangirl that happens to have a Fanfiction account. **

I guess it was my destiny to save him from the knife

Now I truly wonder if he was worth the strife

**A/N: Since everyone out there seems to have done this at one time or another, I decided to try this myself. There will be a poem for every major character in** **PJO. If I missed anybody, please tell me. You can also request your own charaters, although no OCs. **


	2. Aphrodite

**I don't own _Percy Jackson and The Olympians._ How many times do I have to say this?**

Beauty is an illusion that lasts till dawn

When you realize that its no match for brains or brawn

**A/N: Sorry I didn't label the last chapter. Also, would it kill you to click to "review" button and hit a few keys?**


	3. Thalia Grace

**I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _although I might in an alternate dimension or maybe my clone from Mars does or something. Either way I don't, at least not in the real world. Since krazyvamp18 requested that I do Thalia next, let's just pretend that "T" is before whatever is next:)**

Hungry for power, that was my flaw

Until I look into the mirror and see what I saw.

**A/N: Oh, I forgot, I don't own the title either. Well, to the story. The title belongs to Avril Lavigne, if you care.**


	4. Zoe Nightshade

**Okay,forget the whole alphabet thing, from now on, I'll just do whatever you request or whatever I feel like doing. As always, I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

I wanted to help and so I tried,

Then I realized that he lied.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, it has been a busy week for me. Still, I hope you enjoyed it:).**


	5. Silena Beaurgard

**As you all know by now, I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ This is from Silena's POV since pippy2468 requested that I do Silena next.**

I thought I was your friend

Friends do their best until the end.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that reviewed this story and any of my other stories. Sorry for the lack of updates lately, there will be much more once my Christmas Break starts.**


	6. Grover Underwood

**Disclaimer: Wow, I've typed the word "disclaimer" so many times that the computer's automatic word thing knows what I'm going to say as soon as I type the "dis" part. Anyway, I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _**

I'm a goat, I'm a man

But I couldn't save Pan

**A/N: Christmas Break starts next week. Well, sorta, there aren't any afterschool activities and all I'll do in class is read under the desk and maybe do some studying, so break technically already started for me:) Thank you to krazyvamp18 for reviewing almost all of my chapters for this fic. It means so much to me. **


	7. Luke Castellan

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _Enough said.**

Loyal only to a certain degree

Because there are just some things

I prefer you don't tell me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading ( if you still are). **


	8. Juniper

**Okay, I am not going to stop writing because of some low-life that thinks he/she's the poetry god/goddess. (), I do not have the time or energy to play a game of cyber whack-a-mole with you. Yes, brawn is a word. Look it up. I'm in honors English, I know. **

I lived in a juniper in the woods, I lived in a tree,

But I am more than that, I am who I am, I am me.

**A/N: Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer. _Disclaimer:I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. From this moment on, I will disable anonymous reviews. Sorry, a bit of extra work for you. If you don't like what you're reading then _DON'T ** CLICK ON THE STORY._ Okay:)?**


	9. Clarisse La Rue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _Rick Riordan does. (), I see you grew some more brain cells and did what you should have done a long time ago and _STOPED READING._ **

After it was over, I thought we'd split from the middle, like the leaves of a clover,

Only when it was too late, I realized that it was never over.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you that are reading this. Guess what?, I finally read _The Lost Hero. _Well then, bye for now.**


	10. Artemis

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

When you fall down, it can be hard to forget and move along

But, people need you and the your only choice is to simply keep holding on.

**A/N: I apologize to thedancingprincess, because, for me, it's hard to write the Stoll brothers, because I can't think of anything that isn't cheesy, and I admit some of mine were a bit cheesy. **


	11. Travis and Connor Stoll

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _Thank you very much. **

** Thedancingprincess: Sorry I took so long to forfill your request. If you don't like it, please say so and I'll write a new one.**

Whenever we pull a joke and make someone worry,

We don't say sorry, it used to work, but now that we're older,

It doesn't work to make up a story.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Feel free to give constructive criticism, I'm not a cannibal. **


	12. Thalia's Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works. They are the work of the author. **

**I've decided the experiment with different forms of poetry, as some of you say that the poems are too short. It's been a long time, so here goes:**

You hide behind a colorful mask

Always hiding what is weak

You look for attention under which to bask

Never finding what you seek

Always hiding what is weak

Not knowing who you really are

Never finding what you seek

Care for nothing but to be a star

Always hiding what is weak

You look for attention under which to bask

Care for nothing but to be a star

You hide behind a colorful mask.

**A/N: Tell me, how was that? Lately, I've had LOADS of time on my hands, so I decided to take up writing Fan-Fiction again.**

**In case you forgot who Thalia and Jason's mother is, she mentions several times in the series that she was a small-time TV actress who died drunk driving. **

**Leave a review below, and make my day!**


	13. Ethan N

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works. They belong to the author. **

**Yesterday, I found that about Three-Hundred people came by and read what I wrote. Although I know I should be grateful that people actually read my work, would it really kill you to leave a little review saying what you thought?**

When

You exchange an eye for an eye you

May just lose an arm

When

You try to reclaim that arm

You might just loose a leg as well. 

**A/N: Sorry, that was a bit short. As always, read and review!**


	14. Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _It belongs to Mr. Riordan. **

I look at the torn, empty forlorn place

No knowing what will happen,

Who will win the race?

Thinking of all that it took to get this far

To get this far, who will win now?

Lots will die, but will prevail,

Olympus to raise or to plow,

All that will happen if I fail,

How peace can be so frail.

**A/N: Heh heh. Friday the Thirteenth. It must be a bad day to update a story. Hoped you enjoyed that. And remember, that nice, blue review button is just their waiting to be pressed. Have a good weekend!**


	15. Piper M

**D!$cL!^^eR (Disclaimer): I'm getting tired of doing this. But quite frankly; as my grandpa would say; it's still better than a lawsuit. **

**Here we go: I DO NOT own any of the mentioned works. They belong to the respective author. **

You watch while the backdrop of your world tear,

Your friends, your family, all you can do is stare.

**A/N: Thanks to all the kind reviews I've received. And by the way, Happy Martin Luther King Day. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be able to go to school. Ha ha, that's ironic because there isn't any school today. Oh well, no one gets my humor anyway. **

**As always, read and review!**


End file.
